majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Benkei Musashibou
|- | Age: 19 |- |'Gender:' ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood type: A' |- |'Birthdate: June 12' |- |'Sign: Gemini' |- | Benkei Musashibou (武蔵坊弁慶) is a fictional character in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! S ''Benkei is a new transfer student in Kawakami Academy. |} Benkei is a new transfer student in Kawakami Academy, she transfered directly to class 2-S due to her incredible skills in both fighting and studies (to be a member of class 2-S, one is not only required to have strength but also intellect). Benkei has two friends that also transfered along with her to Kawakami Academy, Yoshitsune Minamoto and Yoichi Nasu, the three of them are living in the Kuki Mansion. She and her two friends were cloned from three actual historical figures by the Kuki group for their skills in combat, and transfered to Kawakami Academy where they are assembling all the prominent young fighters they can find. Benkei is one of the new characters of the new sequel of Majikoi, Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! S. She has her own route in Majikoi A-1. APPEARANCE Benkei has purple eyes, and black or dark ash wavy hair that goes past her waist (some fans call her hair sex hair ''or hair that a woman wears when sleeping with her man), Benkei has white skin. It has been said by some of the Kazama Family members that Benkei looks a lot like Momoyo.They even have the same way of sometimes greeting a beautiful girl by grabbing her bust and measuring the size; a trait that Momoyo is proven to be a centimeter more accurate than Benkei, granting her a win when they first met. PERSONALITY Benkei, Yoshitsune and Yoichi were born in the same day and have been friends since a young age since they were cloned, but they still share the master-vassal relationship and commitment to each other, calling Yoshitsune ''waga aruji or my master. Yoshitsune is really shy and is often pressured due to the fact that they are clones of figures from the past, often causing her to be embarrassed, and Benkei often helps her correct herself albeit that Benkei often takes delight at seeing many expressions of Yoshitsune's cute face. Yoichi sometimes calls Benkei "older sister" and is afraid of her whenever she's angry at him for getting Yoshitsune into an embarrassing situation for a lord. Later in her own route it is revealed that eventhough Benkei is an older sister to Yoshitsune Benkei depended a lot on Yoshitsune. This made her unable to go against her master. Also when she is seperated from her for more than 3 days Benkei gets nervous thinking that is she worried about Yoshitsune. In realilty Benkei herself missed her a lot making her unable to think straight en showing some behaviour like a lost child. Benkei carries a staff that she uses to fight and a gourd bottle in her left hand containing Kawakami Sui or Kawakami Water (taken that her historical origin was a strong man who loved to drink sake). Kawakami Sui however, was mentioned by one of their teachers to be non-alcoholic although you get drunk at the city's atmosphere when drinking it, allowing students like Benkei to drink it even when in school. She also likes food that goes well with her favorite drink (often only admiring the dish due to it being a good partner for her Kawakami Sui), and is also very good at playing shogi ''(Japanese chess). ABILITIES and SKILLS In both Majikoi S and in her own route in Majikoi A, she has shown to be a very strong fighter who posseses physical strength that rivals Momoyo and Tatsuko. She is also shown to be very smart, easily reaching the top 3 in her exam scores, rivalling Touma Aoi and Hideo Kuki. She has never lost to Kyojin Usami in Shogi. '''Speed-type fighter:' In Majikoi S, people first thought Benkei was a power-class type like the original Musashibou Benkei. But during her own route in Majikoi A, it has been shown that she is more a speed-type fighter than a power type, being able to keep up with Margit Eberbach with her eyepatch removed. Super strength: In Majikoi S and Majikoi A, it has been shown that she possesses great physical strength. She easily threw Yoichi from the school roof to the school swimming pool which is far. She was also able to easily overpower people like Chris, Miyako and Kazuko with brute strength alone. One notable feat is pushing back Margit Eberbach with her guard up (which is stated by her is like a castle wall) serveral meters back. Expert staff user: She is a very proficient fighter with her staff, which she can use with power and speed against single or multiple opponents. She can also use weapons that are similar to her staff in the same way, such as using a mop in her route. GALLERY Benkei shogi.jpg|Benkei watching Yamato and Kyojin play Shogi Benkei Musashibou Sketches.jpg|Benkei Sketches Benkei Musashibou 8.jpg|Benkei pic for Majikoi A Benkei Musashibou 3.jpg|Benkei pic in Majikoi S Benkei Musashibou 5.jpg|Benkei enjoying her Kawakami Sui Benkei Musashibou 7.jpg|Benkei with her staff Benkei Musashibou- Drunken Blush.jpg|Benkei- Drunken Blush Benkei Musashibou 6.jpg|Benkei- Drunken Laugh Benkei Musashibou wallpaper.jpg|Benkei wallpaper Benkei and Yamato- Alone time.jpg|Benkei and Yamato- Alone Time (Majikoi A) Benkei and Yamato- Swimming Fun.jpg|Benkei and Yamato- Swimming Fun (Majikoi A) Benkei Musashibou- Lunch Date.jpg|Benkei- Lunch Date (Majikoi A) Benkei Musashibou 10.jpg|Benkei in a beautiful kimono Benkei and Yoshitsune.jpg|Benkei and Yoshitsune Benkei and Yoshitsune 2.jpg|Benkei and Yoshitsune 2 Benkei Musashibou- Pouting on a date.jpg|Benkei pouting on her date (Majikoi A) Yamato, Benkei and Kyojin- Naptime.jpg|Benkei, Yamato and Kyojin taking a nap (Majikoi A) Yamato and Benkei- Intimate Moment.jpg|Benkei and Yamato- Intimate Moment (Majikoi A) Yamato and Benkei- Sharing a Drink.jpg|Benkei and Yamato sharing a drink (Majikoi A) Yamato and Benkei- Sharing a Drink 2.jpg|Benkei and Yamato sharing a drink 2 (Majikoi A) Benkei Musashibou- Running the bar.jpg|Benkei at her part time job Benkei Musashibou- Ready for...cleaning.jpg|Benkei- Ready for...cleaning? TRIVIA *Like her friends, her name is based on a historical monk and one of the most renowned in Japanese culture, Musashibou Benkei who fought in the Genpei War, and was a loyal retainer of Minamoto no Yoshitsune. *Benkei is known for having died while standing (Rigor mortis or stiffening of the body after death happens faster when a person dies just after a great deal of physical movement, leaving him standing when he died during battle). *Benkei is one of the new characters of the new sequel of Majikoi, Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! S. *In a recent popularity poll on Minatosoft's website, of the current female characters in the series, Benkei was ranked #2, with Matsunaga Tsubame being ranked #1. *Benkei stated in Majikoi S that she has a certain disease when not drinking kawakami water, in her own route in majikoi A it is proven that when not drinking kawakami water for a longer period she will show signs of a person in rehabilitation *Her own room in the Kuki corporation is unlike Yoshitsune more a western style room. She also has a sake bottle collection in her room. *When she doesn't see Yoshitsune for more than 3 days she gets really nervous as shown during her own route, that also caused her to lose her fight against Margit since she was worried and distracted too much. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Student Category:2-S Class Student